Germany and Monaco
by kyaaa
Summary: Leo Lili pairing: i don't want to call it yuri or lesbianism coz Leo IS a boy in this story :D


Chapter 1: A Blondie is born??

-  
It was...

It was pitch black...

I can smell the scent of the ocean...

Its cold, really cold...

-  
"Hey wake up you-!" I heard a voice, gaah! its calling me. "WHATT!" I yelled, and gently opened my eyes and saw a boy...he kept staring at me.  
"Father..." I gasped, i was about to hug my father..."FATHER!! I'VE MISSED YOU!" but he pushed me,  
"I'm not your father!! what the heck-" He sighed.

I rubbed my eyes, thinking "dad why'd you pushed me?" feeling this regret. i reached for the light peeking in my window and moved gently to him...and carefully, i opened my eyes and saw a blonde boy..

A blonde boy...at my bed-??!! argh noo!!

"You!" I kicked him down. "THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!!" I yelled, i really wanna smash him to pieces right now, luckily i have self control..oh wait a minute..

A Vase fell from a table near my bed and it hit him hard on the head, he fainted and there's this puddle of blood forming at my carpet.

I gasped. "Sebastian!! there's a man bleeding on my carpet!! HELPP!!" I screamed, another part of me was screaming inside my head saying "ITS YOUR FAULT! ITS YOUR FAULT!". oh dad.

"Miss Lili!" Sebastian shouted as he opened my bedroom door, then he carried the blonde bleeding man.

Then some maids pilled up on my room and tried to wash my carpet. i went on top of my bed and covered my face...i cried, punishing myself. "Yes, its my fault..."

I was crying so loud that a maid poked my back and asked "Miss Lili, what's wrong?" she asked.

I knew she was worried."I killed him.." The maid embraced me and said. "He just fainted Miss Lili there's nothing to worry about...why don't you go check on him?" She said warmly, she reminds me of my mother so much..

I shed my tears and said "But, i'm afraid...i-"

"Miss Lili...nothing bad will happen..." The maid gave me a warm smile. i felt mom again.

"Thanks." I hugged her and went out of my bedroom. luckily..."Sebastian!! where's the clinic?"

-  
The mansion, the place where i stay is so HUGE...there's this fountain at the center of the entrance,  
it used to be a "trademark" of our mansion, meaning it belongs to Emily Rochefort...that's me.

The garden, where i usually go when i'm bored or sad, is at the back of the mansion, me and my mom go there and play...but when she died, i became so sad i ruined the garden...then Sebastian scolded me...for the first time.

And my toys is located at the attic, i use to go there when i'm in need of toys *laughs*...a toy pistol was located in a special box there, it was given to me by a boy who rescued me from falling from a cliff,  
When i was six years old, me, mom and dad went to Germany...there i met a boy, named Rio, he used to be my childhood bestfriend in Germany.

But when he said that they have to move to another country, i became really depressed that words just came out of my mouth...i said i want to go with him but he just laughed at me and he said i can't...

"I'll just give you a remembrance!" He said. he grabbed his bag and handed me his toy pistol. "Its very important...so please take care of it!" He smiled at me.

"I-i will...but when will you come back??" I asked, i blinked my tears away so i could see him clearly.

"I don't know, maybe someday..."

"We will meet..."

"Again." He bid me farewell and that was the last time i saw him...what age am i now? sixteen? its been nine years since i saw him.

Back to the story ok?

"Sebastian!! where's the clinic?" I panted. "There Miss Lili...do you want to use your mini car?" He pointed right.  
"Yes please!" I rode on my mini car, dad gave me this because i was having trouble with directions, as i said the mansion was so HUGE.

I put my seatbelt on and sighed...and zoomed away. The mini car sure gives some stupid advices...i don't listen to them anyway.

Arriving at the clinic...i sighed again and cluncked the door. I stood there, a doctor passed by and asked. "Miss Lili? oh-"

"Where's the blondie?!" I panicked...i don't know why...i want to see him...that badly.

"Right here Miss Lili." He showed me a room...i never knew there was a room here, since i never wandered the mansion for years. "He lost a lot of blood...but he'll be fine." The doctor said calmly, i can still smell the alcohol he sprayed on his hand. "Oh...thanks doctor." I bowed.

"You're welcome Miss Lili." He puts his glasses on and closed the door. I gasped for oxygen...aah i don't know why i'm lacking of it this moment...I walked infront of his bed, he was sleeping at his moment.  
I want to talk to him...but i couldn't...maybe i should try waking him up?

"Hey." I poked him gently.

"Wake up, dude!" I poked him again

"AAARGH!" I screamed...and poked him hard.

"WHAT?!" He sound so shocked, and stared madly at me. "I-i just want to talk, SIR!" I tapped my foot, showing him how impatient i was. "Don't you know i'm sleeping?? it's so obvious you know??" He yelled again...

In my thoughts: [T~T(Why is he always yelling at me?)]

"Don't you know that YOU'RE in MY mansion?" I yelled louder that the doctor surprisingly opened the door and said.  
"I don't want to barge in or intrude but, is something wrong M-Miss Lili?" He sounded scared because his voice was shaking.

"No...nothing's wrong." I giggled and smiled, showing how fake i was. "Uhm, okay Miss Lili...you can press the button there if something goes wrong okay?" He pointed at something OH! there's a button hidden at the back of the bed! ahahha...

"Okay." I smiled again, the doctor closed the door..."*Sighs* You know what? you really created a mess at my bedroom!"  
I said, i should really change my carpet soon. "Yah right i'm leaving." He sat on the bed and pulled out the needle...his back facing me as we talked, Suddenly i heard a loud BLAG in the floor, something fell off his holster..."Oh! Let me pick it up for you.."

I picked the object and surprised it was a pistol made of gold, there was a strange yet beautiful lettering at the back.

"L-Li" I can't really read the inscription, he suddenly grabbed it back and placed it on his holster. I looked up and...

Clearly, i saw his face. "Rio?!" I was so...surprised, i really missed him...i-

"I'm not Rio!! I'M LEO!!?"

I freaked out.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

EXTRAS: #1 ***

Asuka: Soo Lili, i heard you broke up with your mudkipf like OMG!

Lili: *Sulks* Why do you always call YOUR boyfriend mudkipf, HELLO? He's got a name alryt? His name is Hwoarang..

Asuka: Who cares about Hwoarang??

(While Lili and Asuka was talking...Hwoarang was stuck between them) Hwoarang: My dear Asuka-chan, don't you care about me?

Lili: And you mispelled Mudkip with Mudkipf? you typo-girl

Asuka: Hey didn't you just had a GAY/TOMBOY boyfriend recently?

Lili: YES i have a boyfriend, he's TALL...and he's a GERMAN...and he's got a name you typo-girl. His name is LEO.

Asuka: Why don't you just stick to your bishie boyfriend?

Lili: Naah, its not your fault if you call him Gay/Tomboy/Bishie...

*Asuka became so frustrated and starts to leave.* :D

Leo: What's with that girl? Lili?

Lili: Don't mind her Leo, she's just jealous...

Leo: Hey Lili!! i just fought this mudkipf guy and he said his name is HWOARANG...how cool!!

Lili: he's my EX you-

Leo: What Lili?? you want to go with me on a date??

Lili: Yah right let's go...

Leo: I should really propose soon..

Lili: What did you say my Leo?

Leo: Oh nothing, i just said you're AWESOME!!

Lili: Wanna go to the mall? I have to get my nails manicured!!

Leo: okay my Lili!  
______________________________________________________________________


End file.
